


Where Did You Go??

by GirlsLikeKings



Series: And Shorts: A Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Feels, I honestly am still bad at tagging, I wrote this instead of leaving the bed, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kihyun is done, M/M, Mentioned Park Jinyoung, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, One Shot Collection, Papa shownu is sad, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Kihyun is trying to start dating and Shownu is having none of it





	Where Did You Go??

Shownu picks up the phone and dials, hoping that the person on the other end would pick up his call.

“Shownu, I’m busy. What do you want??”

“I miss you Kihyun.”

“And??”

“Why are you doing this to me? To us??”

Kihyun shuffles and takes a frustrated breath, “You know why. You've cheated on me for the last time. It’s time for both of us to-” He pauses, unable to finish his sentence. After a few silent moments, he finally finds the courage to utter the words he thought he would never have to say, “It’s time for us to move on.“

“It can’t be over between us.” Shownu says, his heart breaking. “We’ve been through so much together. What happened to the happiness we shared?”

Kihyun scoffs, “Where was all this the night I saw you leave the club with Jeonghan??”

“I…” Shownu wavers unable to find a suitable explanation for why he had more than a one night stand with one of their shared friends.

“That’s what I thought.” “Look, I’ll always remember the times we had together and the love we shared, But–”

“But what?? Tell me what I can do to make things better. I miss your smile and the way you would hold me at night. Just please…” Shownu’s voice cracks. His eyes filling with tears.

“No Shownu. I can’t do this anymore.” Kihyun shifts the phone just as a voice in his background speaks, “Babe it’s time to go.”

“Stop calling me.” Kihyun says with annoyance, hanging up the phone.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had Kihyun really moved on that quickly?? Who was that voice?? His core ached as he fell on the ground and cried out his anger and frustrations. He was determined to get Kihyun back no matter what. This wasn’t the end. It couldn’t be. As he sat contemplating his next move, his phone buzzed, it was a message from Hyungwon.

_Hey so I’m at dinner right??_

_Yeah and??_

_Kihyun just showed up with some dude that looks like Jinyoung._

_What??_

_Yeah idk though because we were getting ready to leave when they sat down._

Shownu sat up straight. Jinyoung?? Out of all the people he could have chose to date he chose Jinyoung?? He had been after Kihyun since they first started dating 3 years ago. Shownu gripped his phone and quickly text back.

_Where??_

_Grand Lux Cafe. Don’t do anything stupid dude._

_Of course not._

But Shownu couldn’t think straight. He most certainly was going to do something stupid. He cleaned up his face and checked himself in the mirror one final time before heading to the restaurant. How dare Jinyoung try to destroy all that he had worked for?? I bet that snake was just waiting for Kihyun to have a weak moment! “UGH!” He yelled as he turned into the parking lot.

Getting out and slamming the car door, he walks to the window and sees his suspicions confirmed. Kihyun has his head back laughing at something apparently Jinyoung is saying to him. Shownu’s entire being softens sadly as he sees someone else making his boyfriend laugh. “Hey…that’s mine. He’s not yours.” He whispers watching them. Just as he’s about to turn around in defeat, he sees Jinyoung touch Kihyun’s hand and smile. AND KIHYUN SMILES BACK?! This will not do he decides and runs inside yelling, “KIHYUN I LOVE YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME I MISS YOU SO MUCH PLEASE DON’T FALL FOR HIS TRICKS!”

Kihyun, Jinyoung and the rest of the patrons turn to see Shownu make a spectacle of himself. He begins to walk toward them but the host and manager stop him and instruct him to leave. Kihyun bows his head in embarrassment as Shownu fights the manager and yells “I know him! That’s my boyfriend”, “He’s the one you should be kicking out! Look at him and that smug look on his face!”, and “Kihyun please! Meet me outside! Five minutes!”

They finally manage to get him outside and warn him if he comes back inside they will have no choice but to contact the police. Shownu sighs a deep resigned sigh and decides to sit in front of the restaurant to think of another approach.

“You know you really embarrassed me in there Hyunwoo.” Kihyun said standing next to him.

“It got you out here didn’t it??”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, “You’ve got 5 minutes. Make them count.”

“Only five??”

“Four.”

“Wait no. I’m sorry. Let me start by saying you look really good tonight.” He said smiling at Kihyun and scooting closer.

“I know. Now you’ve got 3.”

Shownu began to speak but Kihyun interrupted him, “You know what?? I do have something to say.” Shownu looked at Kihyun ready to hear everything he didn’t tell him the night he moved out of their shared apartment.

Kihyun looked at him with a seriousness that made Shownu’s heart skip a few beats, “Do you know how embarrassing it was to hear that you kept seeing Jeonghan after that night?? How embarrassing it was to defend you when I KNEW??”

“I..” Shownu started.

“Don’t. Let me finish.”

Shownu put his head down in shame and listened as Kihyun continued on.

“You promised me over and over that you had stopped and you were sorry. But it obviously meant nothing. Do I mean nothing to you??”

Shownu stood silent not daring to say anything or make eye contact with Kihyun.

“You hurt me Hyunwoo. I loved you with every fiber of my being and you demolished that to pieces for what?? More excitement??”

Shownu shook his head.

“Did you fall in love with him??”

“No.”

“Speak up. I can’t hear you.”

“No. It wasn’t like that. I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?? Being with me forever?? Because if I remember correctly YOU were the one who invited me to live with you.”

Silence.

“Dammit Hyunwoo! Answer me! You had so much to say and now you’re silent. Answer me or I’m leaving.” Kihyun threatened.

“I’ve never been with anyone this long. I didn’t know how to handle when you moved in. I acted out.” He admitted.

Kihyun scoffed, “I see. Well how did that work out for you??”

Shownu sunk his head down lower and began to whimper. As all the thoughts and memories flooded back to him he began to cry harder. His shoulders moved up and down as he tried to hold in his sobs.

Kihyun looked over at his ex-boyfriend in shock, he had never seen him express this type of emotion before. He put his hand on Shownu’s shoulder and began to cry himself. Shownu turned and enveloped Kihyun in a hug and cried into his shoulder, “I’m so sorry Kihyun…I never meant to hurt you…I really didn’t…I really do love you so much…Please just come back to me…It’s killing me being without you…”

Kihyun sniffed and allowed himself to hug Shownu back, “I’m just tired you know?? I’m so tired. I thought we could be THAT couple.” “Why did you have to do this to me?? To Us??”

Shownu gripped Kihyun harder as he spoke through his tears, “I was wrong. I don’t know what I was thinking. I didn’t appreciate what I had.”

Kihyun pushed himself out of the hug resigned to his decision, “You’re right you didn’t. It’s over Hyunwoo. I tried so hard with this relationship and you threw it away. Don’t call me for a while okay??”

He kissed the crying Shownu’s head before standing tall and turning to go back inside, “I’ll always love you. But you had your chance. Let me have mine.”

Kihyun wiped the tears from his eyes, straightened himself up and walked back inside leaving Shownu in a sobbing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr but decided to move all my works here. Hope you enjoyed it! Shout at me on [ Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/SuperRichSeok)


End file.
